masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What's next for Mass Effect?
Well, aside from a whole bunch of ME3 DLC, What do you think is next? Mass Effect Online? A ME First-Person Shooter? A prequel, or maybe, just maybe, Mass Effect 4?(Although with a new protagonist). Personally, I want ME4, but after that ending, I don't see it happening. What do you think is next, and what do you want? Irin'Talos 23:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :MMO obviously. EA will want to milk the franchise dry, and you can't do it with an RTS or Space Sim. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 23:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Like you, I don't think ME4 is looking very likely. An MMO could well be on the cards and ME3 online could be the first step in that direction. With Bioware's pioneering work with player to character interactions and conversations it would be strange if they did not persue this type of game further. For that reason I'd bet on another role playing game or series set in the Mass Effect galaxy. Prequel? Maybe, but I just seem to have a feeling it'll be a game set after the ME1, 2 ,3 series. Perhaps a rebuilding the galactic civilisation? Well, for whatever its worth, that's my guess. Infiltrator N7 23:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) A Mass Effect MMO would compete with Star Wars: The Old Republic. In the worst case, we'll get a flood of junky iOS games that are spin-offs of the main series, or are Mass Effect themed but don't have anything to do with the previously established lore or plotlines. (Mass Effect: Noveria Xtreme Snowboarding!!! And yes, the three exclamation points are part of the title.) In the best case, we'll get prequels depicting interesting events from the backstory -- the Rachni Wars, the Krogan Rebellions, the First Contact War, etc. There's also a limited possibility for games after ME3, but it would be very hard to make something that could follow after all the different possible states the galaxy could be in by the end of ME3. Maybe something with a long-range expedition into unexplored space, launched between ME2 and ME3? Anyway, there's a lot of prequel fodder in the lore, so that's where I'd expect them to start if they're going to be intelligent about it. Diyartifact 00:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Halo 4 exists, so why not ME4? both Halo 3 and ME3 had hard to get Stinger Sequences, that leave the ending open, both companies are mind blowingly awesome, these are the formula for success. TheRealTerminal 08:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think a mass effect RTS would be pretty cool. You could be a commander in the war against reapers commanding krogans, turiens, and other races against reaper forces. OR it could be set in the krogan rebellions, first contact war, rachnni maybe. Who knows but the possibilities are endless if they keep making the series as great as the first 3 games were.-armykidbran :I think a Mass Effect RTS would be perfect if it were done like Halo Wars. The game would cover the various conflicts that preceded Mass Effect: Rachni Wars, Krogan Rebellion, Morning War, First Contact War, the Skyllian Blitz, and perhaps a few other conflicts created for the game. Cerberus, the Collectors, and the Reapers would make great for a great expansion pack/DLC to fill out the conflict already featured in the main games, and the Protheans could be added to add a campaign around their conflict with the Reapers. LoveWaffle Guys, we need to put the ending of ME3 right. The mass relays destroyed, it seems too cruel to destroy such an epic universe filled with diverse life-forms coexisting in harmony. Can there be anything better than that? The Mass Effect universe cannot end like this, it has to continue and it is up to us fans to make sure we get such a continuity. No prequel saga would hold the same meaning for us as this magnificent trilogy has unless and until there is continuity of galactic civilization. If the ending is set right, maybe a ME RTS would do fine depicting the Reaper War. Thewarrior2012 09:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, the original ending to the series. The one where the choices aren't Destruction, Control, or Synthesis, but whether or not to destroy the Reapers or let the galactic civilizations become Reapers. But that got scrapped because it leaked. LoveWaffle So, commenting on the ideas: *MMO: Bad idea IMO (no, that's not intentional rhyme), at least from a business standpoint. If it's produced by Bioware, it would be competing with The Old Republic. On the other hand, EA could assign it to another team I guess. The aftermath of the third game does kind of set the stage for it arguably, in the sense of races spreading out again, making contact, re-establishing linked civilization now that the Citadel is gone. Storywise, if the series is to continue, that is the next logical step, and I think a MMO would be the best medium to tell that story. *RTS: I can't see this working too well for Mass Effect. Again, from a business standpoint, it would be competing with Generals 2. From a lore standpoint, I can only see it applying to a pre-existing conflict, ranging from historical ones to the Reaper War. Doesn't do the story any favours when you know the outcome, and while there are exceptions to this, the rule remains. And from a gameplay standpoint, it remains iffy. The Mass Effect species basically conform to the same tactics, same military styles bar some divergences that an RTS might reflect in some regards, but I think would ultimately conform to the same basic strategy. The only real exceptions to this are the Reapers and rachni, but again, they conform to the meme of strength through swarming/strength in numbers and that would only give us two relatively distinct factions. That would be enjoyable, but there are simply better RTS games out there. *Space Sim: Ah, this genre really needs a rebirth IMO. Could Mass Effect do it? Well, if it goes for space sim in the Homeworld sense, it suffers the same problems as the RTS, though I could see it furthering the storyline in the MMO sense as well. If it goes for a space sim in the Wing Commander sense for instance, I think that would be a good choice. Moral choice, romance, starship hubs...the concepts go back to at least the Wing Commander series. Bioware could pull it off in the story realm I think. *RPG: Somehow, I consider this the most likely. Gameplay wise from a business standpoint its sound. Storywise...well, we get free extended cut DLC until April a few years from now. Somehow, I think it'll be a Mass Effect 4 announcement.--Hawki 22:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Some of these things were said on PAX, some were twitted: :1)Mass relays didn't go supernova, like in "Arrival" :2)It is possible to rebuild them :3)If the Citadel wasn't destroyed completely, there are survivors :4)The crew of the Normandy didn't get "stuck" on that planet :5)Allied fleets are able to use FTL speed and aren't stuck in the sol system forever. Feeling any better? I don't. Like, at all. What game developer in the galaxy f*cking tweets things, that should have been explained in the game itself??? Not that it really gets better, because each of those "answers" creates a dozen of new questions. Like how and where the fleets are supposed to re-fuel, who will rebuild the relays, if noone knows the schematics, who exactly of the Normandy's crew survived besides those, you saw in the ending?.. So I'll stick to the Indoctrination Theory and my headcanon, because anything else, besides total rewriting from scratch, coming from Bioware, will complicate things even further. On topic. What's next? Commander Shepard has become a legend, buy the DLCs!!! The Extended Cut will apparently be released in summer (August 31? lol), and we've got the Resurgence as of late (Resurgence... gosh, did they really have to name it as a CoD MW2 DLC, really?), but those are for free only because they are scared sh*tless. After the public outcry fades a bit, they'll start charging money again, that's called "milking". But about the DLCs themselves, we got a multiplayer DLC, f*cking rejoice!!! *sarcasm* Now, I don't wan't to offend those people, who actually like multiplayer (if you're interested, I'm not playing it on principle), I respect your opinion as fellow ME fans. BUT, I think we all here agree, that multiplayer shouldn't be a priority right until current endings are re-written. Yes, re-written, nothing else. So I ask you this: Do NOT play multiplayer, for as long, as you possibly can. Let them sit and look at empty servers, scratch their heads and lose their money, and we may have a chance at finally getting rid of all the "artistic integrity" crap they are laying on us. Single first, ME-worthy endings first, and then we can all have fun in multiplayer. Sorry for the wall. I was stressed out XD -Algol- 22:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, chill. It's just a game. There's no reason to boycott BioWare because you're disappointed with the ending to an otherwise incredible game. :That being said, boycotting BioWare isn't going to get you what you want. If anything, the multiplayer servers being lifeless would just send them the message that people are really done playing the game and they shouldn't bother continuing to give the game updates. Instead of working on a better ending for the game or any other DLC that will expand the single-player experience, they will instead start working on another project entirely (Please, HD remakes for KotOR I & II, with an actual ending for II) LoveWaffle ::Missing the point completely. We were advertised a satisfying ending. We were advertised multiplayer not impacting singleplayer. We were advertised "conclusion". None of that happened. Moreover, 99% of ME3 maybe great, but it (as well as ME1-2) was completely diminished by the ending, because the ending is what counts on the whole. No matter how good other moments of the game may be, it's the endings, which will be remembered the most, because they finalize the whole story. With that in mind there is every reason to boycott EAware. ::"That being said, boycotting BioWare isn't going to get you what you want" - that's called "doing it right". If boycotting multiplayer is followed by massive campaigns in support of re-writing current endings, they will get the message, they are not that stupid. Yet. ::So no, I will not "chill". I have dignity as a customer and a ME fan.-Algol- 11:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::You're missing the point entirely. We were promised a satisfying ending, which is what the game does up until the last 2-3 minutes of the game. We were promised multiplayer not impacting singleplayer, but it's rather obvious that the introduction of multiplayer was to compensate for the end of the game actually ending a game. We were promised a conclusion, which we got even if we found it disappointing. :::"99% of ME3 maybe sic great, but it (as well as ME1-2) was completely diminished by the ending." In that case, why are you surprised that you did not enjoy the end of the game? Furthermore, your claim that the end of the game is what we remember most is fundamentally wrong. Look at the discussions of Mass Effect 2. What is better remembered? A fight with a Human-Reaper larva, or how characters act throughout the game? Garrus's comment about reach and flexibility, Legion "infiltrating" the Citadel, ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL, etc. :::Massive campaigns to re-write the ending have worked without boycotting multiplayer. All boycotting multiplayer will do is tell the game's developers that we are no longer interested in Mass Effect 3. They'll abandon any ME3-related projects and start working on something else. If you want more content for Mass Effect 3, keep playing it. :::So yes, you probably should "chill" because you have dignity as a customer and a fan of Mass Effect. Because acting like an impulsive hot-head will not get you what you want. LoveWaffle 01:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Still don't get it, don't you? I didn't think it could be any clearer, but here, read this, maybe it helps to see certain things. :::::I fail to see how that one review is relevant to the matter at hand. It doesn't call for us to boycott Mass Effect 3. LoveWaffle 15:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::"in that case, why are you surprised that you did not enjoy the end of the game?" - I actually was surprised, when I saw the ending for the first time. You see, we paid our money to recieve what the advertisement promised us - a finished product. Finished. F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D. It wasn't such. Now you go and look at the discussions of ME3. The majority of it is about the endings, because they impact the game more, than any other moment of ME1-2-3 combined. Story-wise, most importantly, as we know, that ME is a story. Your comparison with ME2 is irrelevant. Not to mention that the Human-Reaper didn't break the lore, like, completely, and was only seen as an intermediate adversary before ME3 hits. :::::It is a finished product. Just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean the game was unfinished. If you REALLY want to see an unfinished product, go play KotOR II. Furthermore, the discussion on ME3 is about the ending because 1) the ending was a huge disappointment to some people, and 2) the characters got shunted in favor of the gameplay, which is arguably the bigger problem with the game. LoveWaffle 15:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::"All boycotting multiplayer will do is tell the game's developers that we are no longer interested in Mass Effect 3" - again, NO. Because if we continue to play multiplayer, then they will give us exactly that - multiplayer. Like it or not, multiplayer shouldn't be among the top priorities now, because ME was always positioned as an example of good story-telling, therefore - singleplayer first. Now, playing multiplayer will give us things we don't need right now (more multiplayer) instead of things we sorely need - proper endings (because Extended Cut is not an option). Is that so hard to grasp? :::::Again, no. Boycotting the multiplayer tells the developers we're done playing the game, so they'll stop updating it. Furthermore, multiplayer is the thing we're more likely to get updates for because we can continuously play it. Singleplayer, unfortunately, cannot be continued after the ending. Part of the reason why DLC for ME1 flopped for the most part was because they were released so long after the game was released, causing most players to have to play through the game again just to enjoy it. Is that so hard to grasp? LoveWaffle 15:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::So before calling me hot-headed try to see the logic behind one simple thing: if people want to play quality games, if people want to see good endings to ME3 and if people are done with EA's nickel-and-dime business practises, they should remember, that they are Homo sapiens, not [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sheep Ovis aries]. That involves standing behind their ideas, and demanding EAware to finish the product those people paid for, and not giving up, when they are thrown a bone, like multiplayer DLCs. Since EAware didn't listen to "Retake Mass Effect", there is a chance they will listen to demands backed by boycotting.-Algol- 22:52, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Considering the extended cut DLC is coming at no cost, they're not really nickel-and-diming us as badly as other companies (I'm looking at you, Capcom). The product is finished, we just want it improved. And if we want improvements to Mass Effect 3, and future installments further down the road, we shouldn't abandon it now. Instead, we should let BioWare know that we're disappointed and voice our concerns. Lo and behold, that worked. LoveWaffle 15:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect is more than a gaming trilogy. Its not "just a game". Its something in which we have put our minds and hearts into, unlike most other games. It is something that has affected all of our lives and this is not something one can deny(the hardcore fans atleast). We have invested ourselves deeply into this epic franchise and we expect an equal return. How can Bioware destroy this wonderful universe just like that? Destroying the mass relays! Didn't they feel any sadness themselves, didn't they regret this ending even one bit? If they didn't, they must be heartless killers! There is no other way I can picture them. Sorry, frustration must be taking its toll. Thewarrior2012 11:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with you TheWarrior2012, but this was the case before ME3 was released, I don't see a future for Mass Effect unless you are talking about releasing meaningless games that appeal to a large market and in most cases for profit. Sure, they maybe be fun to play, but soulless unlike ME1/ME2. Take a look at what they did in ME3, a large portion of the lore and universe was contradicted starting with Arrival and they are retconning a lot of things ingame and post-game. ME3 looked to me much more a adventure game than a RPG, perhaps this is the path Bioware wants to persue now. What sadness me most is Mass Effect could be really more than a simple game, but the option to cut paths and try to speed the game to a "pop culture event" turned the franchise into another one in the market. Damn money, hun? Brfritos 06:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I would like to learn more about the previous extinction cycles. I want to see more of the Protheans, the inusannon, the arthenn, etc. TheUnknown285 08:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Javik Edition. Fight the reapers in a time where everybody had more than two eyes. Take control of our favorite prothean as he recruits allies across the galaxy in order to rebuild the Empire after the reapers depart. Temporaryeditor78 11:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Javik Edition sounds interesting, though I wouldn't want to play as Javik. He is such a dick. But I think that the ending should be revised and the future of ME be considered. Maybe an era a 1000 years after the Reaper War. Maybe Reapers from other galaxies attacking this time? A descendant of "The Shepard" would be the protagonist. The species and gender of this protagonist would depend on the imported saves from ME trilogy.For example, If Liara was the LI, then the protagonist would be an asari. If Garrus was LI, then it would be some human-turian hybrid(a bit disgusting that). Whatever the case, a future for ME must be ensured. Thewarrior2012 08:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Several things wrong with that. 1) Reapers are created from the spacefaring peoples of the Milky Way galaxy, so extrgalactic Reapers is ludicrous. Also, intergalactic travel is probably WAY out of the Reaper's grasp. 2) If the protagonist is a descendant of "The Shepard", it assumes far too much about your character in Mass Effect 3. The love interest must either be female or Liara. As anyone that's taken a basic science course can tell you, men cannot get pregnant. Femshep cannot get pregnant, since it most likely dies with her at the end of Mass Effect 3. There's only one way for Shepard to survive the end of that game, but that's only 1 of a possible 16 endings. This also means that the love interest survived ME3 as well. Furthermore, species cannot produce viable offspring members of other offspring. In this sense, asari are unique. Even if a male Shepard manages to impregnante Tali and the kid manages to survive into adulthood, s/he won't be able to reproduce. In order for Shepard to have a descendant at all, it means Shepard has to have romanced either Ashley, Miranda, or Liara. I agree that ME needs a future, but it at least needs to be realistic and shouldn't exclude almost all of the different playstyles. LoveWaffle 23:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) LoveWaffle, you are absolutely right. I apologize for my foolish ramblings, guess I was just so frustrated that I wasn't seeing things clearly. But, we fans deserve to know about the future of this epic universe. We have to know if the galaxy entered a new golden age after Reaper War. We all want to know what happened to the krogan, the geth, the quarians, the rachni and all the other races out there. Mass Effect is not just about humanity. Humanity is but a part of it. We want to know if there is a new galactic community, a new Citadel with a new Council, a new future for the galaxy. Maybe Bioware can work on some comics or mini-novels to portray such a state of the galaxy maybe a few hundred or thousand years later. Maybe no new games portraying the aftermath of the Reaper War, simple reason- no more enemies to fight, unless Bioware comes up with new dangers and challenges for the galaxy(that would be illuminating). Personally, I want to see a new culture emerge where people have overcome racial barriers and living together as a single community(no pro-human groups like Cerberus, and end to xenophobia). I also want to see a thousand year old Liara standing in front of Shepard's statue(a grand one) and remembering him/her. Thewarrior2012 21:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) What I would like to see is more games dealing with the various support cast from the three installments. This is because, by and large we are supposed to care about the various squad mates, yet for the most part they simply populate the Normandy, run one or two ops and then go their seperate ways. For example, I am supposed to care about Mordin Solus, yet the only time I even used him or talked to him was during missions that featured him (recruitment, loyalty, others where he has info to impart), other than that I simply ignore him. In ME3 when presented with the option to condemn the krogan as a species to extinction, I had no trouble shooting him in the back, as I simply didn't care about the character. It is simply a question of mathematics. 1 dead salarian for millions joining my side. OK the krogan will also die out but not right away and I really doubt that they can restrain their predatory natures after the defeat of the Reapers, so the exterminate them is me thinking ahead. Of the twenty potential full time squad mates I actually care for only about a third of them. And before anyone comes to lynch me these are personal choices and not representative of the fanbase in anyway. In ME; Tali=Yes. My LI. So much so that I wish the possibility exists to make a deal with Harbinger that Tali and Shep can live out their days on Rannoch while the Reapers wipeout the rest of the galaxy: Garrus=Yes. Shep's best friend, been thru everything together. My first optional recruit in ME and ME2: Liara=Not really. Maybe it's that of all the characters, Liara is the one that seems to have "plot armour", so nothing bad can happen to her: Ashley=Sort of. When she is not whining about something, which isn't often: Wrex=No. Died on Virmire during my very first play thru, tho I can now keep him alive (at least until I kill him in ME3): Kaiden=No. I know that Kaiden has a large fan base, but during my first play thru he died on Virmire and I have never found a valid reason to change my choices. In ME2; Miranda=Yes. Shep's closest friend after Tali and Garrus. Partly physical attraction (tho Shep is loyal to Tali) and partly gratitude at being alive. Also in an ME3 playthru where my LIs were Ashley/Miranda I actually felt sad when I broke it off with Miranda: Jacob=No. And yes I have played ME galaxy, guess games on iPod not enough: Mordin=No, as already mentioned: Jack=No. Feel like introducing her to the airlock while in transit every time i talk to her, tho I did like the new her in ME3. And yes I have once pursued her as the LI: Grunt=Yes. The only excuse I have for saving the krogan: Thane=No. Just came across as surplus to requirement: Samara=Yes. I actually felt sorry for her having to kill her own daughter, and she is a main choice for the suicide mission, and most mission after recruitment: Kasumi=No. Only run her loyalty op to get Kassa Locust: Zaeed=No. Again came across as surplus to requirement: Legion=Yes. Oddly given the fact that Legion is the last character I recruit, and only run him on own ops and suicide mission, plus DLC and discovered missions after game end: Morinth=No. Only ever gone the Morinth option once, but deleted game save before getting ME3. In ME3 EDI=No. She is the ship after all and both ship and body would have to be destroyed for it to matter: Vega=No. Given the tone of game was I even supposed to care about anyone newly introduced: Javik=Who? Oh yes, he's the DLC character I haven't downloaded so can't really answer yet. Given all this I feel that the squad mates need some fleshing out to make them more compelling and therefore descissions affecting them have more importance, and IMO a game based on that character as the hero would probably make me care about them. As for any sort of game set after the events of ME3 I don't see how, given that the relay network is destroyed and the survivors aren't exactly in a position to be expending rescources to rebuild/replace them. Also given the outcome of events in Arrival DLC, they need to explain how everyone in a relay system didn't die. This would include the Sol system.--TSwiftFan1346 19:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :How about this, TSwiftFan1346: With the destruction of the Mass Relay network, hundreds of colonies, starships, and individuals are left stranded across the Milky Way. Because of their isolation, these scattered people develop along vastly different lines despite being genetically similar. The game takes place several millennia after the events of Mass Effect 3, when these societies start developing new methods of interstellar and intragalactic travel and long after the memories of the previous civilization have faded. We play as an exploration team of one of those civilizations leaving its cluster for the first time. LoveWaffle 02:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::No it wouldn't be "several millennia" before the races developed a sufficient alternative to Mass Relay travel. Remember the opening lines of Mass Effect? Discovering the Prothean ruins on Mars jumped Humanity's technology forward 200 years. And since they hadn't even scratched the surface of the archives, who knows what advancements Humanity would glean. I'd say the Systems Alliance would either rebuild the mass relays, or develop a suitable alternative in a matter of decades, or at most within one hundred years. 7:03, March 18, 2013 (PST) To be honest I don't think it would take so long to rebuild all of this, the galaxy is desperate now so developing ftl is a major priority. Remember what Liara said about the prothean archives on mars, Shepard ask why didn't they find out about this before, her answer pretty much states desperation makes you discover a lot of new things. Garrus also states a similar quote when Shepard ask if they can beat the reapers, his response yes, when people are faced with a sudden and brutal death you can get them to rally around you pretty quickly. The quarians want to get back their homeworld that they just got back, similar situation in that they geth will probably be living back on rannoch, depending on the players decision the krogan will either want to go back to their homeworld and reproduce or simply die off, the turians want to rebuild on their homeworld and the same for the asari. Everyone is desperate, a solution needs to be found quickly because otherwise everyone's royally screwed. Wouldn't be cool if the next Mass Effect game was like Skyrim in space? where the next "shepherd" could be a krogan, turian, asari, drell, etc. and you get to play there past instead of picking through 3 premade histories (spacer, colonist, earthborn) or paths (sole survivor, war hero, ruthless)? maybe even grow up on tuchanka or palaven? thahsia or kaije etc? if so it may very well be the best game i ever played (if its for console i hate pc games). what do you think hmm?22:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC)~~ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next game should have little to no dialog of "reapers". Joking aside the next game must be fresher to revive the fan base and strengthen the universe. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- How about this? Extended Cut Ending - Destroyed the Reapers The Crucible unleashed a wave of energy that obliterated all operational synthetic neural activity in the range of the Mass Relay network. The Reapers fell from the skies as the bindings of their cognition disintegrated on the molecular level from the massive wave of energy. Depending on the players choices - The Geth Neural Network is also gone and only isolated platforms survive, being shutdown when the wave struck and awakened decades later to find themselves alone, either as intelligent independent beings, or as surviving stragglers devolved into animals without their Neural Network. As for other AI? No self respecting, unshackled AI would ever leave out the front door without a backup of herself stashed away somewhere safe. Shepard Shepard lives, barely. Recovered from the rubble the hero survives through the aftermath. But while Shepards body recovers, the will to live has faded, and the legend lapses into coma. All attempts at waking Shepard up fail, even the ransacked knowledge of Cerberus and its Project Lazarus fail to break through and Shepard is placed in cryo stasis to wait for a solution, that seems to never come. But while the hero slumbers deep in sleep, there are those who have not forgotten the power that was wielded on the day the Reapers fell. Even over a century later as the many factions of the Galaxy are locked in petty strife, those who hunger power stir and gather strength. The Crucible and the Citadel being rebuilt hang over Earth, and the key to unlocking their combined power, is Shepard. Will the legend, whose human comrades are long gone, fall into the wrong hands? Or are there still those who remember come to aid in the time of need even after... a mere hundred and nine years? The Galaxy For a moment the Galaxy stands united in their victory celebrating the hero who delivered it. But it doesn't take long for the alliance Shepard wrought to disintegrate. The Reapers left in their wake a death-toll of billions and destruction of cataclysmic scale. Thessia, Palaven, Sur-Kesh and Earth are all left in ruins and with the network of Mass Relays in disarray, the ties of galactic unity and the Council wear away and break over the decades as the races turn to their own to rebuild what was lost. And in their midst the multitude of dead reapers, a treasure trove of advanced technology stands unguarded for the taking. For those who have the quads to rack up the body count. It's the Wild West on a galactic scale.